<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet vs Sour by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312043">Sweet vs Sour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, F/F, Femslash February, Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru and Hiyoko argue about flavors.</p>
<p>Day nine - candy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet vs Sour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Hiyoko?” </p>
<p>Mahiru called out to the dancer who was at this time splayed over her bedroom floor.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Is there a reason you never eat the yellow ones?”</p>
<p>“They're awful. I absolutely hate how they taste. They're utterly awful. The wors-”</p>
<p>Mahiru interrupted Hiyoko as she reached down from the bed and grabbed a yellow candy from the bag and popped it in her mouth.</p>
<p>“These are good.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko looked at Mahiru with revulsion.</p>
<p>“No they're not. They're terrible. They're not even sweet.”</p>
<p>Mahiru rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. They're sour. That's the point. Do you not like sour stuff?”</p>
<p>Hiyoko shook her head vigorously, letting her loose hair fly around her.</p>
<p>“It's disgusting.”</p>
<p>Mahiru shrugged.</p>
<p>“I've always really liked sour stuff. I've kept a bag of sour gummy worms at my desk at all times for years now.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko turned to face Mahiru and gave her a look of disgust.</p>
<p>“What's wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Mahiru shrugged again.</p>
<p>“Dunno. A lot, probably if I'm being honest, but I doubt this is one of those things.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko pouted as Mahiru continued.</p>
<p>“Hey Hiyoko, how do you feel about chocolate, then? Is that also bad?”</p>
<p>Hiyoko nodded.</p>
<p>“Fair enough, I suppose. I’ve never really liked it, but you’re the one with the sweet tooth, not me.”</p>
<p>She paused for a second, then continued.</p>
<p>“Well, dark chocolate is good.”</p>
<p>At that, Hiyoko just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Dark chocolate is vile. It’s- It’s- It’s so bitter.”</p>
<p>Mahiru laughed as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the point. What, you don’t like coffee either?”</p>
<p>“No! Coffee is disgusting. I’ll never understand why anyone drinks it.”</p>
<p>“Keeps me awake. Coffee kept me alive during many an early-morning photoshoot.”</p>
<p>“Why not just drink tea for that? Why drink that disgusting vile ichor?”</p>
<p>“Well, that seems a bit extreme.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Coffee is one of the worst things I’ve ever tasted.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Wow what?”</p>
<p>“That just seems a bit extreme.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>Mahiru sighed and decided to stop pushing that topic.</p>
<p>“Still, it seems like you don’t have much of a taste palate outside of sweet stuff.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko nodded.</p>
<p>“I mean, I like normal food and stuff, but I prefer candy. Sweet stuff just tastes better.”</p>
<p>“No arguing taste, I suppose. Still, you don't like chocolate?”</p>
<p>Hiyoko shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Are there any candies you like besides gummies?”</p>
<p>“Mochi. Most things green tea flavored. Gum, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Does gum count as different from gummies?”</p>
<p>“Yes? Most definitely. The two have little similarities in texture. They need a lot of chewing, but they're otherwise completely different.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose so.”</p>
<p>Mahiru leanded over once more and picked another yellow candy out of the bag.</p>
<p>“These are good, though.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“No they’re not! They’re terrible, they’re-”</p>
<p>With a roll of her eyes, Mahiru crawled off the bed and kissed Hiyoko, interrupting the small girl’s oncoming rant.</p>
<p>Hiyoko blushed, but her face quickly turned to a scowl.</p>
<p>“Ugh, your lips taste sour."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>